


Isabelle

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Community: pacificrimkink, F/F, Femslash, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to the Pacific Rim Kink meme prompt: "At the academy, Mako has a relationship with a fellow female Ranger-in-training."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isabelle

Her name was Isabelle, though she preferred Belle. 

She was a little taller than Mako. She was British, and even had a melodic accent that Bell told her was 'Geordie'. Over the weeks the accent had softened. She was pale skinned with light green eyes. She had naturally blonde shoulder length hair with streaks of hot pink through it. She often wore lipstick that was the same shade as the pink in her hair. 

She was athletic like most of the other trainees. She was smart. Mako also thought she was all kinds of sexy. 

After a night of drinking in The Pit, the bar within the training campus, Mako found out Belle thought she was hot too. 

"You have a great arse," Belle said, a couple of steps behind Mako as they headed along the corridor to their quarters. 

"Arse? Make asked tentatively, testing out the pronunciation. 

"Bum. Behind. Ass. Yours is gorgeous," Belle replied. Her accent was a bit stronger again when she'd had a few drinks. 

"Thank you," Mako said, she felt a blush coloring her cheeks. She was glad Belle couldn't see her face. She felt a little self conscious knowing that Belle was probably still staring at her bottom. 

They reached Belle's room first. Mako turned to say goodbye to her friend. 

"Mako, do you promise not to freak out on me if I ask you something?" 

Mako hesitated for a moment then nodded. "I promise." 

"Do you want to come in?" 

There were lots of reasons doing so would be a bad idea. Mako was sure she could rattle off ten without any pause for thought. The main one was that she actually liked Belle. Intoxicated, no matter how in control she seemed, sex with a friend was not a good plan. It was a perfect set-up for morning-after regrets. 

But she did want to go in with Belle. She wasn't ready to leave her company yet. They were having a good time and it wasn't really that late and there were no classes tomorrow. She could go in and just spend time, just talk. Maybe that was all she meant anyway and Mako was reading way to much into the offer. 

The Japanese woman decided she would stay with Belle for a while, but that it would be strictly as friends. There would be nothing inappropriate about their evening. "Yes, I would like that," Mako said. 

"Great," Belle grinned. She turned and opened the door to her quarters and stepped inside. She waved Mako to follow her. Then she closed the door behind them. 

"Drink?" 

"Just water," Mako said. More alcohol was definitely a bad idea. 

Belle's quarters were much like all the others on the site; Small. There was a single bunk, a study desk and a few drawers for storage and a closet. A thin door led to a small bathroom with a walk in shower, a toilet and a sink. 

There were text books piled on the desk, a few items of clothing scattered here and there. The bed was unmade. 

Belle fetched Mako a glass of water and handed it to her before going into the bathroom and closing the door. 

Mako looked at the only picture on the wall. it was beside the bunk. It was a woman. Mako didn't know who she was. She looked about Belle's age, and there was a certain resemblance. Perhaps her sister? 

She heard the bathroom door open, but was still looking at the photo. When she looked round she discovered Belle had shed most of her clothes. She was now wearing just a bra and boy-short panties, both were plain black. Mako had been taking a sip of water when she looked and almost spluttered it out of her mouth. She managed to gulp the mouthful down. She didn't know where to look. 

"Just so there's no confusion. I invited you in here for sex. With me," Belle said, standing with her hand on her hip. "If I misread the way you've been looking at me I'm sorry. If you want I'll put me clothes back on and be mega embarrassed.

"You..." Mako's brain was trying to process and think how she wanted to handle this. "You read...right." 

"Goodie," Belle grinned again. 

Belle was beautiful in her underwear. She was fit, lean and muscular with a defined six-pack. Her skin was pale and had and overall feminine smoothness. On her left thigh was a tattoo of a tiger. At the top of her left breast was one of a small red rose. The vibrant color on both tats stood out against her skin. 

The blonde gleefully crossed the room and threw herself onto Mako's lap, wrapping her legs around the Japanese woman's waist. 

Mako was still trying to get her head around what was happening. Just moments ago she'd been ready for talking and laughing with her friend. Now she was in an altogether different place. She didn't have much time to think about it, which was probably a good thing, because Belle kissed her. 

The first kiss was a gentle exploratory peck. Happy with the response she got from Mako Belle kissed her again, then again, then gave her a full on proper sexy make-out kiss. Mako opened her mouth to let in Belle's probing tongue. She met it with her own. 

For a few minutes they remained like that; kissing and holding each other. Mako was glad Belle slowed things down. It let her get used to the idea, and let her settle into it. She started to relax and enjoy herself. 

"I want to taste you," Belle said quietly. She shifted down Mako's body until she was kneeling on the floor. It can't have been comfortable. She unbuttoned and pulled down Mako's pants. Mako raised her hips and shimmed, helping. Belle pulled down Mako's pants and repeated the process with her panties. Mako felt a flush of embarrassment. 

"Lie back sexy," Belle said. Mako did. The blonde kissed the inside of Mako's thigh tenderly. While Belle planted kisses up and down the inside of her thighs Mako stripped off the rest of her clothes. 

"Oh I love the piercing," Belle said, smiling. Mako had a silver barbell piercing through her right nipple. 

"Thank you," Mako said. 

Belle ran her fingers through dark wiry curls then down to Mako's pussy. She was wet. Belle moved in, her mouth going to Mako's glistening cunt.   
It only took a few seconds for the last of Mako's reservations to crumble. 

 

When she woke up Mako was delighted to find she didn’t regret a thing. She hoped Belle would feel the same. 

They were naked under the covers on Belle's bunk. It was a bed for one so it was a little cramped, but they had managed fine. Mako didn't mind in the slightest being close to Belle all night. 

Belle was facing her, snoring quietly. She looked adorable. Mako smiled as she recalled their time together last night. 

Belle opened her eyes and saw Mako smiling at her. She smiled too. "Hi." 

"Good morning," Mako said. 

Belle took hold of Mako's hand. Neither of them spoke. They didn't need to. They both understood that they were both happy with this development of their relationship. 

Mako wasn't sure which one of them started it, but their hands moved between each other's legs. With the limited space it was a bit awkward, but they found the right angles and positioned their bodies. They fingered each other, starting slow then building up. 

Kissing between panting breaths they writhed under the covers. 

Mako came first, Belle quickly followed. 

"Well. That's one way to wake up," Belle laughed. 

"Here is another," Mako said. She kissed Belle on the lips then she shifter down under the covers. She kissed the rose tattoo on Belle's left boob. She then took Belle's nipple in her mouth. It was pink and hard. Belle rolled onto her back. Mako switched to the other nipple, swirling her tongue around it as she sucked. 

Mako was amazed about how not-freaked-out she was. It felt good. It felt like the most natural thing in the world being with Belle like this. 

"Please, Mako," Belle moaned. Mako knew exactly what her new lover wanted. She wanted it too. 

Belle spread her legs, Mako moved down. Mako found Belle's scent intoxicating. It was fresh, salty with a warm musky undertone. The Japanese woman inhaled the aroma. She lost herself in relishing it and was brought out of her pussy smelling daydream by Belle mumbling another plea for her to start pleasuring her. 

Mako ran her tongue up Belle's slit, inhaling through her nose as she did. Belle made an unmistakable happy sound when Mako's tongue touched her clit. 

For a couple of weeks they didn't really talk much about what they were doing, aside from arranging when they were going to hook up. 

Belle called it a relationship first. Mako didn't mind at all. 

The sex was spectacular, and more, Belle gave Mako something that she hadn't really even known was missing: romance. 

 

After four weeks Stacker Pentecost looked at the latest evaluation scores. He wasn't happy. He calling in one of the instructors. 

"Isabelle Chambers." 

"She's good," the instructor nodded. "Scores are above average. Potential pilot. She certainly will make an excellent neural technician." 

"Recently?" 

"A small reduction in results, still exceeding standards." 

The same could not be said for Mako. She'd seen a five percent reduction in her scores in a short time. She was being distracted. Pentecost knew exactly what was happening. 

"Would it be reasonable to say that Isabelle is one of the top on the class?" 

"Top five or six overall," the instructor nodded. 

Pentecost considered his next move carefully. In truth he knew his course, but he wanted to think it over before acting. 

 

Mako didn't take the news that Belle was leaving well. 

She understood that it was really a good thing for Belle. It was an achievement. A placement at the neural science research center in San Diego was certainly a big deal. But it was also a long long way away. 

It also wasn't something there was any choice in. The Pan-Pacific Defense Corps was like a military organization. You went where you were told. You did what you were told. 

The last day came too fast. 

Their last night together was heartbreaking. They promised to keep in touch. They both knew though that sustaining a relationship at distance while they were both undergoing rigorous full time training would be impossible. 

They made love and slept in each others arms for the last time. 

Mako work first. Just like their first time. 

She watched her sleeping for the last time. 

 

Pentecost had no desire to see Mako unhappy. The departure of Isabelle Chambers however saw an almost instant improvement on her next evaluation scores. In fact they were better than before, as if the hardness of the heartbreak had brought a new focus to her studies. 

So it had been for the best to reassign Chambers after all.


End file.
